A Poison's Cure
by Ocean Eve
Summary: Summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

A Poison's Cure

Summary: Poison Ivy comes back to Gotham City after several years. With new tricks up her sleeves she is ready to finally take Gotham and make it her own green house. Little does she knows that meeting with an old friend could change her plan and her heart.

I don't own any characters.

Poison Ivy X Harley Quinn

Friendship, Love, Comfort

Rated M: For L,S,V

Chapter One: Night Walk to a Celebration

Arriving at Gotham City I managed to keep myself under wraps. Not even the fellow members knew that I was back. The reason I left this god-for-sake place was because I became too attached to one man. I never thought that I would fall for a human. He had the perfect mature brown eyes that haunted every aspect of my being. I pulled my cloak closer to my features hiding them from the world. My long bright red hair was kept hidden. I didn't want to risk people knowing that I'm back. My name is Pamela Lillian Isley. Most of the people of Gotham City know me as Poison Ivy. I could kill a man with a single kiss; control them with different pheromones and lipsticks. My talents had its perks and I was glad that I obtained these gifts. So how did I fell in love with a human?

It was easy. I let my guard down once and _he_ managed to take advantage of it without realizing it. He was tall and well built. He had the smile of a celestial being. He was too perfect to be human. He was one of the wealthiest men in Gotham City. Bruce Wayne was his name. I walked down the alley trying to find my way back to my lair where I knew my children were dying to see me. I remember the first time we met. I was in disguised when I went out to visit Gotham's Museum where I planned to break in. The museum had an excellent plant exhibit where they studied the toxins of foreign plants. I glanced through the clear mirror at a beautiful orchid.

"_I see you're into Orchids." Bruce Wayne came from behind me. I pulled my sunglasses close to my eyes keeping them hidden. It was obvious that he startled me that he apologized. I gathered my composer quickly. _

"_I'm fine and yes they are beautiful. I'm Pamela Lillian Isley. You're Bruce Wayne right?" I extended my hand for him to shake. His grip was soft and sweet._

"_Yes I am how did you-" _

"_I'm your client. I'm here to talk to you about protecting the environment?" My hand held his for a while. Bruce had a small smile that fit well with this personality. _

"_Ah Yes, Ms. Isley, I'm glad to finally meet you." Bruce said._

"_The pleasure is all mine," I winked at him and laughed inside when his face turned slightly red. _

I shuddered at that memory. Stupid human. Stupid me. I seriously thought that with him I could be happy. I thought I could be something that I was not. I thought I could be human. Finally I reached my lair that was covered by a heavy tarp. I ran my fingers on the walls where the vines that withered away from my absence. "My poor babies" I whispered. I took off my hood which reviled my face to dead plants. The center of the room had the most damaged. My children were dying. I had to do something or I would lose all of them for sure. I stood up and began to search. I knew I had an emergency water source around somewhere.

Few minutes later the room was being showered by small droplets of clean and fresh water. I felt the water slipping into my skin feeding me and my children. It wasn't long till my lair came to life. The plants began to breathe with every droplet of water. I stood in the center as I focused on a new flower to plant. It had to be beautiful as its mother and strong as an army of a thousand men. While focusing on my new creation a crack of rubble broke through my silence. I turned around vines moved to the source. _A poor soul_ I thought then I waved my hands and pointed my finger at the man.

"Eat him." I commanded and with pleasure the plants slithered their way to their meal. I smiled with my eyes closed hearing the man's screams vibrate through the lair. "Music to mommy's ears," I told one of my plants that glided its way on my back. Its venomous petals brushed against my cheek then lips. I noticed on its petal it held a card. The back of the card faced me. I took it from its grasp.

"What's this?" I wondered. I card was semi dark purple. _I know this card…_ I flipped it over and sure enough I was right. A clown holding another clown card, its smile was huge and unnatural. _Joker_

"Shall we go visit?" I asked the plants. Small whispers in my head said yes some said no. Whatever the Joker wanted it wasn't good. If you get his card it means your next or that he has something that you want. I got use to ignoring his calls and his cards but he brought me a gift for my children. I might as well go and tell him thanks. I gathered my cloak ready and some of my vines twirled with my hair creating several braids. I never go to another villain's house without having some of my children with me. I covered myself again and headed out the door. The screaming had stopped and some of the carnival plants were still feeding on the corpse.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I told them as I left. I moved my hands in a swift motion closing the entry with thick walls of vines and leaves.

XXX

The Joker's lair was an abandon amusement park that was abandon when people began to disappear from roller coasters to children rides. No one knew what happened to them. I don't know what happened. I always suspected the Joker had something to do with it since he always liked practical jokes. Whatever happened to them it didn't matter to me. If they are dead then fine this makes it less people to kill for my plans.

I only been here once and that was when I came to pick up Harley. The image of the woman stopped me. Harley Quinn also known as Harleen Quinzel she was a good person so sweet and gentle and also to the point and didn't let anyone get in her way on analyzing the people in the Asylum. She gave them labels: Insane, Borderline Personality, Narcissist, and ECT. She did her job without getting attached till she met Joker. Then her world became nothing but clowns, jokes, and unending laughter. She was always good even through the countless of robberies and break outs that she did she was the ultimate good.

I sighed knowing that she was Joker's girlfriend and partner in crime.

For awhile she was my partner.

For awhile she was my best friend.

For awhile she was mine.

It's been five years that I haven't seen her. I left without telling her anything on why I left. I left for reasons that involved that bastard Wayne and Batman. _Batman_ I spat at the name. Who does he think he is? I bet he is just a damn fool who wants to play hero. I grinded my teeth as I reached for the door knob. _Why the hell am I here? For all I know is that the Joker was trying to rub in my face that Quinn is his…_ I sighed more slowly blocking out my emotions for her and entered. The room was dark and quiet. Nothing was moved and the dust was in its place. I ran my finger over some boxes and the dust collected on my finger.

A small purple box sat on the center of the room. I walked to it. My heels bounced off the walls of the room. I watched it for a while then opened it. A burst of confetti jumped out and a chain reaction started: lights went on, people came out of their hiding places, and cheered. I covered my eyes from the blinding light. The sound of claps and laughter forced me to open my eyes.

"It's good to see you Ivy." Joker pushed his face close to mine. I pushed him away. I looked at everyone. _What the hell is this?_ "It's your welcome party silly." He answered. I was dumbfounded.

"It seems that the Joker got you good." Catwoman's voice came from the body of people. She looked beautiful with the soft leather dress she wore. My eyes scanned her for a while. Then Joker spoke telling everyone to continue the celebration. I was glad to see Cat but there was one person who I really wanted to see.

"Cat where's Quinn?" I asked her. Joker came from nowhere and his usual smile turned to a frown then back to his creepy smile.

"You don't know?" He grinned. I shook my head. Of course I don't know I just came back idiot. "Come with me." He led me away from everyone. As we walked I noticed he wasn't in his usual costume. He was in a simple tuxedo. Was everyone this excited to see me? We entered his room where he shut the door behind him with a lock. I sat down on a chair taking off my cloak.

My bright red hair covered my cleavage from his peering eyes. My outfit was more revealing than I had intended it to be. The corset made the twin pop out more than they needed to be and my skirt was too high up revealing my thighs. I sat up straight and watched his when he sat down.

"So what happened to Quinn?" I asked. The Joker shook his head and laughed.

"My dear if I told you, you won't believe me." He grinned or smiled? I couldn't tell.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"Well," Joker got up and came to my side and sat down on a seat next to mine. Without warning he grabbed me and forced me on his lap. I didn't fight back. I got comfortable in his lap. If I fought he would have squirted me with his laughing gas. "She has gone with the good side." He told me. "She betrayed us. She is now helping Batman and his goody friends."

His laughter burst into my ears as he saw my face crumble from the news. "What? She wouldn't…"

"Oh but she did. If you need proof I have it."

"No. I believe you." I fell back against him. Did my leaving really change her sides?

"Don't blame yourself Poison. You always fed her poison when you were here but when she didn't have you to drug her she packed her bags and joined Batman." His hand caressed my arm then sides.

"You smell beautiful." He whispered when he took a hold of my hair. "Yes she said that she would take us all down can you believe that?" I felt his cold lips touch my bare shoulders. His tongue ran down from my neck to my shoulder. I didn't push him away but let him do want he wanted. My mind was far away into the darkness and confusion of why Harley Quinn left. I felt hurt and used. I told her everything and she was going to use that against me.

She was my keeper of my darkest secrets.

The image of my old Quinn made my soul cry. How can she do this? How can she do this to me? Did my leave make her so empty and bitter that she rather take it on her friends who understood her? No. There must have been another reason why she did what she did.

I pushed away from the Joker's dirty mouth and intentions. I wasn't going to be his new toy he can play with. Besides men were evil creatures that destroyed Mother Nature. Even though the Joker was on my side he was still man. I gathered my things and walked out the door without much saying a good bye to the man who screamed in frustration. One thing I loved about the Joker, he never liked being rejected.

XXX

I pulled my children close to me as I cried. The news that my Quinn turned to the good side. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed? Evil was all I did. If I were to even think of joining Batman's hero group he would probably send me to jail or worse that dreadful asylum. I shivered. The asylum is the one place I do not want to go back to. I don't want to be boxed in and away from my babies. Being locked up forced me to hear my children call out to me when they were in pain. I felt their pain and yet I couldn't help them.

I had to see her. Yes tomorrow I would see her. Tomorrow I would see her and I would talk to her. I knew her real identity maybe I should play a new character just in case she goes off telling Batman. I wiped my tears away and smiled. Maybe tomorrow can be a good day. _I doubt it_… I closed my eyes letting the vines and leaves cover my body completely into a cocoon.

XxXx

Okay this is my first fiction of Batman... I hope I did a good job. I hoped you all liked it. Sooo… Aha… Till next time. Eve signing out. Peace.


	2. Changint Tides

Chapter Two: Changing Tides

_It wasn't that I wanted to change sides. I don't know how my world returned from Looney World to Reality. My life had changed dramatically once again. I was the best psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum and I gave it all away for a man who didn't even love me. I was just a simple pawn for his game and I was a fool for believing it would bring me closer to him. I loved my job and my status but I didn't count on falling for the Joker…but I did. _

Harleen strolled towards the window looking out into the bright backyard. She never thought in a million years that she would be living with Bruce Wayne. The richest man in the city had given her a chance to get her life back. Harleen had to change. If it wasn't for Batman she'd been dead. Batman saved her then later she found out it was Bruce Wayne behind the mask. Harleen gave a smile at the sun. This was going to be a great day.

The new heroin changed her set of pajamas and into casual wear. Her bright blue t-shirt fitted her perfect and her black jeans were tight and comfortable. She walked down the endless of stairs that the Wayne mansion had. Each day she would run up and down the stairs every morning and night. Bruce had told her that not to use the stairs as a gym but she did it anyways. She would always give him her cute puppy face and it was enough to let her off the hook.

At times Harleen never stopped being well Harley.

The blond girl stopped at the sight of Bruce as he read a book alone. The thought always bothered her on why he saved her. Why would he risk his time on saving a criminal who tried to kill him several times?

"Bruce, can I tell you something?" Harleen came up to him and sat down on the chair's arm rest. The young man looked up. In his eyes she saw that he had his attention. It's been two years that she changed her ways and was his new sidekick.

"What's on your mind?"

"Why did you save me?" She struggled with her own words. She never made any sense on why. No matter how many times he had to remind her she never understood.

"I'm not a cold person Harleen. I don't treat my teammates like animals. When I saw you on the rooftop trying to live I knew I had to do something. I saved you and I don't regret it. You were once an ally and a good person. You tried to make others understand why people such as the Joker went down the path of evil." Harleen made a face at the Joker's name. "My only question to you is why did she try to kill you? You two were good friends and she helped you when the Joker tried to kill you on several occasions." Harleen looked away. She didn't want to remember that day.

_Flashback_

Harley Quinn jumped from building to building holding a bad of pheromones that Ivy had asked for her to get. She lured birdbrain and the bat into her own trap which gave her the chance to escape from them. She jumped on the last building were her nice car was waiting for her with her symbol shining from the moon light. The villainess gave one good look at her goods making sure she had what she needed when she heard footsteps slowly creeping behind her.

"Oh you scared me! Wait what are you doing here?" Harley Quinn asked as she turned around.

"I've been around thought you needed a hand."

"Ivy I told you I could do it!" Harley made an annoyed childish face. She was not a child and hated how Ivy sometimes treated her like one. Harley gazed into her best friend's eyes and noticed something different in them.

"What's wrong?" Harley took a step forward then felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her hand went to the source of the pain when she pulled her hand out and let the moonlight light up her hand she saw blood. Ivy had a handgun pointing straight at her. Another bang came from the end of the gun and hit Harley's shoulder. Everything went black in matter of seconds. She felt her body hit the rooftop. Ivy had shot her.

"Ivy…" Harley whispered.

_End Flashback_

"Harleen… Did you two had a fight before that happened?" Bruce asked. He had set his book down on the coffee table. The girl shook her head. She wasn't sure why Ivy had tried to kill her. Maybe Ivy was fed up with her and couldn't handle it no more and decided to take her down. Either way being betrayed by your best friend was enough for Harley to switch. Villains don't have friends' just enemies.

XXX

Harleen Quinzel was back into society as the Psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum. She missed her job and it gave her the sense that she was helping again. The feeling of doing something good was even better than she had imagined. Today was her day off and it going great. She was enjoying the sunbathing next to the pool, the Wayne mansion was empty since Bruce never had a day off from work and Alfred had gone for some errands.

Her hands glided up and down her body as she poured sun block on her evenly tanned body. She had changed into a bikini that had her colors which were red and black. She thought again about Poison Ivy and it brought her memories that made her doubt her friendship with the girl.

"What did I do?" She asked out loud. She felt a small amount of anger creeping around her body. The sensation reminded her of the Joker when he got her mad. He would always whisper in her ear telling her things that weren't true then holding her in place making her stare at herself as she watched him smiling behind. Each time she showed some sense of her anger he would pull on her pig tales which would be too rough and caused her face to be slammed to the ground. He never liked to see her show any other emotion only the ones that he allowed.

"What did I DO!" She let her anger get over her. The bottle of sun block went flying into the pool. Her upper body was standing straight, her legs on both sides of the chair, and her arm reaching out in the direction of where the bottle went. Her chest was going up and down violently. She was tired of the emotional and physical abuse that she was put through by the Joker. Who knows if Poison Ivy did the same? No, Ivy was never abusive towards her and she knew it. So why would Harleen going to lie and say that Ivy did abuse her. When the once Harley Quinn looked back into the memories that she stored with Ivy and she had to be honest Ivy was not abusive.

Ivy was Ivy. She was a sweet, gentle, and honest woman that she loved. Harleen never thought that she would have such feelings for her best friend. So when Poison Ivy shot her it brought her to doubt everything that she felt for the friend that she thought was a friend. Were all the times they lived in the Riddler's apartment and shared deep intimate conversations fake? Did all the times they said that they were friends in the cruel world a lie? What was real in that friendship or relationship?

Why can't she get all those questions out of her mind? _Why can't I fucking get the thoughts out of my fucking head! Why the hell is this happening to me!_ The unstopping thoughts were causing her to shake with tears and sobs. "Why did this happen to me?" Once the tears came out they didn't stop. Maybe it's best that Ivy left and never returned. Harleen didn't want to see her again. It was best that she stayed where she was at. After the sobbing was over she fell back into the chair. "It's a good thing that I changed. I can't go back and I won't. I will take down all of them."

_Okays I am sorry that I haven't been updating this fic. I'm sorry once again. I hope you enjoy this story and I will update this story as soon as I can. I'm signing off. (: _


End file.
